Fearful Symmetry
by Amon2
Summary: Post-Reapers. It's been 3 years since the end of the war. Shepard's alive and the galaxy has completely recovered, but at the unveiling ceremony of the return of the Normandy to duty new trouble strikes. Shepard's clone is back with new friends and he is set on undoing all the good that the heroes have accomplished.


Fearful Symmetry

Summary: Post-Reapers. It's been 3 years since the end of the war. Shepard's alive and the galaxy has completely recovered, but at the unveiling ceremony of the return of the Normandy to duty new trouble strikes. Shepard's clone is back with new friends and he is set on undoing all the good that the heroes have accomplished.

Note: Everyone lives. The Geth and EDI didn't die, but the Relays were somewhat damaged.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Pairings: John Shepard/Kaidan Alenko, Tali/Garrus, EDI/Joker, Javik/Liara, Steve/James, and possibly more.

Chapter 1

Even after all these years the coffee still tasted like paint thinner. John Alenko Shepard; first human SPECTRE, savior of the Citadel, and Alliance hero sighed and poured the terrible concoction that the military liked to dub as 'coffee' down the drain. It's just as well, they needed to get a move on anyway. After washing the mug and putting it away he left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to his and Kaidan's bedroom to wake up his husband. Reaching the bedroom he stood in the doorway to take in the pleasing picture in front of him.

Kaidan Alenko Shepard; Second human SPECTRE and his husband lay sleeping on his front, gloriously naked with nothing to cover that lovely skin and perfect posterior besides a slipping cover.

Shepard smiled.

His husband. _His_ Kaidan.

After all of these years who knew they would come so far?!

He moved inside to sit next to the motionless figure before running one hand down the curve of a muscular back to rest slightly above that magnificent ass.

"Mm…" the figure shifted as it gradually returned to consciousness. "John!?"

John bent down and laid kisses down the major's spine, reveling in the shivers they elicited.

"Good morning. It's 0700," he said, mouth still pressed against warm skin. "The Normandy is no doubt on its way to the landing field and the Ceremony starts at 0800." Kaidan groaned and slowly moved to rise.

John moved back to allow the other man space to turn and sit up before moving right back in close to wrap his arms around bare hips and kiss his mate on his full, luscious lips.

"Why did Hackett have to schedule it to be so damn early?" the Major complained as he kissed his husband back.

Shepard chuckled before licking those delicious lips and moving back. His arms still wrapped possessively around the major's middle.

"There's still so much to be done, Kaidan." He said as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles on silky skin and tight muscles. "He thought that we'd get the ceremony out of the way early so we'd get right on with the tour, and everyone else can go back to their duties."

"Yeah," Kaidan mumbled sleepily as his palms traced his husband's impossibly rock-hard chest. "Okay. Let's shower and get ready."

Despite Shepard's best attempts he could not coax his husband to engage in more than a cleaning as the hot water cascaded down their nude forms. So he settled for running his hands all over the Major before they left the shower and started getting dressed.

They donned on their Alliance blues and got into a cab.

The media was already on the field. Cameras and reporters were standing behind the lines designating the entrance area, waiting impatiently for the Citadel's two most popular SPECTREs to arrive.

The two men ignored the flashes and screams for 'Over here, Commander' and 'Major! Major!' and made their way inside where the others were waiting.

The first to spot them was Tali.

The young Admiral turned and quickly moved forward to greet them.

"Isn't this exciting?" she said after hugging Shepard and Kaidan in turn. "The Normandy's finally fully operational."

"Hard to believe that the old bird's finally going to be space-worthy again." Came a bi-tonal voice from behind her. "Can't wait to get on board and start on all those much needed calibrations."

Garrus.

"Hey, Shepard. Hey, Major." Garrus saluted the two humans before moving next to Tali to wrap a clawed arm around the lovely Quarian's petite shoulders.

"Hey, Garrus," Shepard grinned at the Turian. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much." Garrus shrugged. "Just finished helped rebuilding Palaven and Tali here saw the final repairs of the last of the Relays in the Serpent Nebula. Gotta tell you…it was a Hell a lot of work."

"True," Tali sighed happily as she leaned into Garrus's side. "But now all of the Relays are done thanks to the combined efforts from the Turian, Humans, Asari, Quarians, Salarians, and the Geth. Once the Normandy's here we can take our first jump."

"Glad to hear it."

"It will be good to finally be able to come and go as one pleases without the hassle of months' long journey." Liara added as she made her way towards Shepard and the others, Javik behind her in tow. "Hello Shepard. Hello Kaidan. How are you two fairing?"

"We're great, Liara." Kaidan hugged the Asari and turned towards Javik. "What about you two?"

"We are well, though being bound to traveling by FTL as opposed to Relays is more difficult when one has a different occupation than that of Archeologist." Javik said while subtly motioning towards Liara and her Shadow Broker status.

After the Crucible detonated and the Reapers had ceased functioning the Normandy had been blown out of space to fall into the dense Amazonian jungle. There had been no casualties, but the ship had been so badly damaged that EDI had been forced to download a great portion of her network into her mobile platform in order to avoid permanent loss of her internal programs and the operations that had made up her unique personality and character.

The Geth had survived, but the Mass Relays all over the galaxy had been damaged, as well as every major city on every planet had been leveled. So it had been everyone's top priority to get the Mass Relays up and operational so they could go back home and begin rebuilding their home worlds. The repairs to the Normandy had had to take a back seat to fixing the Relays.

But now all was done and complete and the Normandy's crew stood outside in the bright Vancouver morning waiting for the ship to return home. The Normandy's final repairs had coincided with the final repairs of the Sol System's Relay, which had been the final Relay left before the galaxy could be said to be finally fully operational as previously before the Reaper's appearance.

A transport suddenly arrived and Admiral Hackett appeared. The scarred old soldier spotted the Normandy's crew and made his greetings before climbing onto the podium. After a short speech in which he regaled the audience about the Normandy's feats and triumphs, as well as its crew's valor and accomplishments, he asked everyone to turn their attention to the distance.

Finally, there, on the horizon a sleek white figure was spotted quickly approaching the Landing Zone. The whizzing of cameras of the media could be distinctly heard as the Normandy in all her majestic glory appeared. The beautiful ship drifted in with all the grace of a dancer before slowly docking down in front of the excited presses. All previous damage that she had sustained after the war had been erased. She looked as new as the day that she had been christened.

"Beautiful!" Liara exclaimed in a breathless whisper as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight.

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni." A mellifluous voice suddenly purred on everyone's comm.s. "Joker and I are quite pleased with the Alliance's reparation work as well."

"Damn straight we are." Another voice confirmed on the comm.s. "Still say that there are a few credit chits missing from the ashtray though."

"That is incorrect." The first voice replied. "My memory banks do not hold any information about there being any currency concealed away in the ash tray. I would also like to remind you that the Normandy does not actually have any ashtrays installed on board, Jeff."

"I know, I know." Joker replied. "That was a-"

"A joke. I know." EDI answered, humor coloring her voice.

Shepard smiled up at the SR-2.

"It's good to hear your voice again, EDI. You too, joker."

"Right back at ya, Commander."

"I must say, back in my cycle transport ships were not given such attention or concern." Javik commented, his face completely void of expression. "But I suppose this can be an exception."

"Don't get all mushy on us now, Javik." Joker quipped.

"…And now ladies and gentlemen," Hackett had drilled on. "Commander Shepard and crew will be taking the SR-2 through the Charon Relay. This will be her first flight she has taken since the conclusion of the war." Hackett turned to the group. "Commander."

The crowd seemed to bustle with anticipation.

"Are we going to board or wait out here all day till the pyjaks come crowing home?" Garrus chimed, his facial scales twitching in excitement.

"Pyjaks do not crow, Garrus," Tali corrected as she too turned towards the ship. "They chirp…I think."

The shuttle bay doors smoothly opened. Inside, the crew spotted three figures standing at the top waiting to greet them.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy, everyone." Steve Cortez waved.

"What's up, amigos?" James Vega's voice was next to meet them.

"The Normandy welcomes its friends and family. May you find her as you remember her after her long sojourn," EDI's mobile platform hummed.

Shepard turned his head towards Kaidan and took his lover's hand in his. He felt Kaidan's grip tighten in response and smiled brightly. Shepard's heart felt as though it was going into overdrive; all excitement and adrenaline to be back finally aboard their ship after 3 years of waiting.

"Ready to board, Major Alenko Shepard?" he asked his lover.

Kaidan nodded, deep brown eyes alight with well-contained excitement.

"Ready, Commander."

The group of six had not even so much as taken a single step when fire started raining from the sky.

Heat and light exploded a few yards from the crowd, hurting the ones that had been standing in the back and killing the news reporters at the front.

"We're under attack." Shepard yelled as he motioned everyone aboard the ship. "Everyone, get aboard, and get armed."

Shepard had not even finished talking when another powerful blast rocked the landing field, and before anyone knew what was happening more followed. Shepard and the others would have been among the casualties, but their position under the Normandy had sheltered them and had saved from a direct blast.

Screams tore through the air as media newsmen and field workers started running towards the distant buildings. Hackett guided the panicking mob towards the doors while screaming orders at his men.

More blasts descended from the sky. The ship rocked as the fire ricochet off the ship's newly installed shields.

The group started running up the ramp where James, Steve and EDI had already pulled out their pistols and were helping the others aboard.

"Does anyone have a visual on the enemy?" Liara asked as she staggered inside with Javik's aid.

Another blast.

"My sensors indicate that the attack is an aerial offence coming from a ship approximately from 72 degrees north east of our location." EDI replied. "Commander, I would suggest that we close the shuttle bay doors and engage in evasive maneuvers."

"Do it." Shepard ordered.

Up in the cockpit Joker was already pulling the ship way from dock when Shepard arrived.

"Hi, Commander. Nice to see you. Can't talk. Trying not to get us from being blown apart. Two minutes in and already someone's trying to kill us. Not a dull moment." Joker's hands raced across the controls as he tried to stabilize the ship and move it from line of fire.

"Get us out of here, Joker."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Commander."

The ship had already risen and was soaring through the sky. A distant point in the distance could now be seen shooting at them.

"Shepard. Welcome back. I would like to have properly welcomed you, but the current situation demands your immediate attention." EDI's voice resonated throughout bridge.

"Me too, EDI." Shepard said. "Is the ship's weapons functional?"

"Yes, the latest in Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Cannons." EDI said. "Courtesy of the Turians."

"Then get us in position so we can fire back." Shepard ordered. "Whoever these people are we're going to shoot them down then scrape their remains off the ground."

"Just like old times, eh Commander?"

It wasn't long before the Normandy's pilot had rotated the ship so that it flanked their pursuers, but the Normandy was still too far for precise fire.

"Get us closer, Joker."

"Right, Commander."

The other ship – seeming to realize its situation – bolted. The offensive strike had turned now into a chase.

"After it, EDI." Shepard growled. "Don't lose them. I wanna know who these assholes are."

"Yes, Commander."

The ship picked up speed as the chase escalated. The two ships dove and weaved between the clouds losing and picking up each other's trail between one maneuver and the next. Suddenly as the Normandy changed its altitude they found themselves face to face with the offensive ship. The other ship seemed to be picking up speed and seemed to be on a collision course with the SSV.

"Maintain course and increase speed."

"What?!" Joker turned with an unbelieving look on his face.

"The Normandy has Kinetic shields installed, right?!" Shepard said. "Divert full power to the frontal shields and floor it. We are going to ram them."

"Oh man, oh man!" Joker said, but did as he was ordered. "Normandy's first flight and we're going to wreck it again."

"We won't." Confidence underlying the Commander's voice. "They'll flinch first."

A shift told everyone that the Normandy was picking up speed.

"Here goes!"

It was just as Shepard had said. As they had approached the other ship had opened fire only for the shots to bounce off the shields and with the Normandy bearing down on them the other ship had no choice but to change course. But it was too late. Both ships may have managed to avoid a full on collision but they had grazed each other. The Normandy was jarred hard to the right while the other ship veered off to the left.

Alarms went off on deck as the Normandy's left wing was damaged.

The offensive ship's right wing on the other hand was on fire.

"Some first mission!" Joker yelled over the alarms.

"Commander, the ship has sustained some damage to its front stabilizers." EDI toned. "I recommend that we land as I am still receiving other damage reports from around the ship."

"Set us down." Shepard ordered. "There." He indicated an empty field where nothing seemed to grow.

Just as the Normandy was settling the other ship suddenly appeared behind a cloud. But instead of opening fire it glided down to hover a short distance away.

The ship that had fired upon the Normandy and had eluded them was now visible from the port-side windows. One of its engines was offline but the others seemed to be functioning normally.

As the crew gazed at the offensive vessel Shepard and Joker could not believe their eyes.

Kaidan, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Javik, James, and Steve all stared out across the field in utter shock.

"I can't believe it." Garrus muttered.

There, in front of them, was _another_ Normandy SR-2.

Not another model.

Not another design.

But an exact replica of the ship they were on. The same emblem. The same name spelled in Bold Alliance red on the side: Normandy.

"What the hell?!" Joker leaned forward. "They stole my baby's design." He threw up his hands in disbelief. "Those copycats! EDI, we're suing!"

"Commander, the other ship is hailing us." EDI suddenly said.

Shepard frowned. Extreme uneasy consumed the man and it had nothing to do with the alarms or the other ship's guns pointed directly at them.

"Patch them through."

The orange holo glowed on screen.

"Shepard."

John Shepard felt his blood freeze as he took in the face depicted in the holo.

"You!" he growled in disbelief.

On the holo's intangible projection John Shepard's own face grinned back at him.

"No way!" Joker exclaimed. "You killed him!"

"Apparently not."

The clone of Commander John Shepard grinned at the look of utter disbelief on the original's face.

"Nasty flying there, Commander." The clone said. "Who would've thought you'd have the balls to try and ram us head on? But then again from what I've read about you and what happened between you and my predecessor I should have known better than to underestimate the great John Shepard."

Joker blinked.

"So…that's not the other dude?" he asked no one in particular. "That's not Shepard 2.0?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The clone's smile disappeared.

"What do I want?! I want you to die, Shepard." The clone spat. "The old tune hasn't changed. I want you dead, but not immediately. First, I want you to witness as I erase all the good that you have done; All that you have accomplished, all that you have created, all the people you saved and all the worlds you brought peace to, all of it shattered under my heal! Under John Shepard's heal." The clone grinned. "Because, you see, if I can't be the hero that I was meant to be, if I can't be the human symbol that all other humans can look up to, then I'll be the menace, the destroyer that someone like you could be. Today was just a small sample of the death and destruction that I'm about to unleash across the galaxy. And all of it with Commander Shepard's trademark name and face all over it."

Pure rage consumed Shepard.

The inhumanly powerful male slammed his bare fist into the console.

"Cerberus is dead. Maya Brooks is in prison. How the hell is this possible?" he growled, his cybernetic scars that held his rebuilt body glowed with homicidal fury.

The clone laughed.

"They may be called Cerberus, Shepard, but they are more like a Hydra." The clone intoned. "The more heads you cut off the more that appear in the original's place."

"And what do plan to do?"

"For now? To you and your ship? Nothing." The clone's eyes seemed to glow. "But to Thessia…"

"By the Goddess!" Liara exclaimed as she and the others listened in on their Omni-tools. "What do you plan for Thessia?!"

The clone Shepard said nothing. The connection was cut and the others watched as the Normandy copy rose to disappear into the atmosphere.

"Shepard!"

Liara.

"Joker, after them!" John ordered.

"Sorry, Commander, but no can do." Joker replied. "EDI is detecting a leak in the engine room. We can't risk take off until it gets fixed."

"Damn!" Shepard swore and turned to find the rest of his crew had made it to the bridge. "Liara, try to get in contact with Thessia. Warn them of approaching danger. The clone might be lying or trying to divert us from wherever he's really going, but we've got to give them a heads up."

"Already on it, Commander." The Asari said as her nubile fingers flew across the interface segment of her Omni-tool. Shepard was sure he would not have to specify that she use every channel she had in order to get the message through. He was sure the Shadow Broker was already making the necessary arrangements to secure her home world's safety.

"What now, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Now?" Shepard said as he folded his muscular arms across his chest. "The Normandy's back and there's a clear and present danger loose in the galaxy aiming to destroy everything we accomplished and have been working on for so long." He said. "Now we pack up and gear up. We're back on the clock."

"Right! Just like old times, Commander." James exclaimed; excitement clear in his voice.

**2 DAYS LATER/PARNITHA SYSTEM**

"One Hour until we reach Thessia, Shepard." EDI announced on ride up on the elevator.

"Good." Shepard said as he entered the cabin. Kaidan was standing in front of the window staring out at the stars. They had both changed into their uniforms as soon as the Normandy had left Earth's atmosphere. "Any word from Thessia?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Kaidan's waist.

"Yes, so far there has been no word of any ship resembling the Normandy entering Thessia's atmosphere. All docks have been on the alert and patrols have been increased, but no suspicious activity has been reported so far."

"Thank you. Please notify me when we're about to dock."

"Of course, Commander." EDI said as she signed off.

Once they were alone John sighed and pressed his forehead against Kaidan's.

"Hey, John, how are you feeling?" Kaidan asked as he returned the embrace.

"Like hell, Kai." John sighed. "One moment I'm glad to be back on Normandy again with you and the others by my side, and the next I'm hunting a man wearing my face in the Parnitha System. I'd thought that this shit was over and done with, that we were done with Cerberus."

A moment of quiet.

"I know what you mean, John." Kaidan said as he kissed the man. "I was looking forward to being here again too. Didn't really expect the clone thing to pop up again."

"Mm…" Shepard's smile suddenly twisted mischievously. "Do you know what I was really looking forward to? I was looking to christening every surface of the captain's cabin again like we did back when we were flying around the galaxy fighting the Reapers."

Kaidan chuckled.

"I remember that." The biotic said. "It was sort of embarrassing when EDI would announce to the others that we couldn't attend a briefing because we were busy 'making biotic Shepard babies'."

"That is correct, Major Alenko." EDI sounded. "I also recall Wrex and Mordin usually offering suggestions on positions to increase your odds of procreation."

Shepard groaned.

"I remember that." He said as he laid an affectionate kiss on Kaidan's cheek who was busy turning red as the biotic blushed from recalling those embarrassing moments. "I think Mordin was just fooling around with his suggestions of 'optimal positions', but I remembering having to explicitly explain to Wrex that two human males could not have kids naturally without a surrogate womb tank or surrogate mother."

"Hmm…and I had to put up with all of Garrus's horrendous jokes about you 'calibrating my weapon'."

The couple stood there, holding each other for the longest time, basking in each other's affections, before EDI informed them that they were approaching Thessia.

"Cerberus just can't stay dead and buried, can they?" Shepard said as he and Kaidan moved towards the elevator. "Even with the Illusive Man dead."

"Nothing to be done but to deal with it, John." Kaidan said as the elevator doors closed behind them. "The clone said that he wanted to destroy all that you've built. So he's probably going to set out for a place you've came across on or had to visit during a mission. Where do you think he'll go?"

John leaned back against the elevator and closed his eyes.

**THE TEMPLE OF ATHAME**

The large reception area was empty. Not a single sound disrupted the silence of the newly reconstructed temple. The statues stood vigilante, but unmoved. Codices lay in their status display cases unmolested.

Shepard, Liara and Javik scanned the area, their weapons drawn even though there did not appear to be any sign of anyone or any sign of recent combat. The temple and the area surrounding the temple had been evacuated as per Shepard's orders by the Thessian patrols. His SPECTRE status and hero status had come in handy in having accelerated the process with minimal fuss.

"It appears that no one is present, Commander." Javik said as he looked around.

"I cannot believe how well and truly the temple has been restored." Liara said as she gazed at all the artifacts. "Even the statue of the Goddess has been restored where the Prothean beacon had once stood."

"Keep your eyes peeled. If I'm right and my clone's here somewhere we need to be ready." Shepard said as he moved further inside.

They searched the hall, all the time their weapons drawn and ready, but nothing moved. They went to the upper levels, but found nothing except more artifacts and several items in storage. They even searched the cavernous lower levels where Shepard had once nearly fell to his death when the floor had fallen through as he had been fighting Kai Leng, but still they found nothing. They returned to the hall.

"He's not here." Shepard gritted. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe he's-"

"Look out!" Liara suddenly yelled as she used her biotics to push all three of them away from where they had been standing a moment ago. Not a second later an explosion rocked the large hall and shattered the display cases around them. Shepard and Javik looked at the area to find grenades being tossed towards their direction from an unknown location.

Blue energy encompassed them as Liara and Javik combined their shields to protect them. The grenades detonated, but did little harm with their barriers up.

"Finally made it I see." A familiar voice echoed over the large hall.

Shepard looked up. At the top, standing on the head of the gigantic statue of the Goddess, stood his clone. Next to him, perched on the shoulders' of the Goddess were two armored clad figures. Their faces were concealed behind their helmets.

Shepard pointed his gun at the trio even as Mercs suddenly stormed in from outside to surround them.

"Stop whatever you're doing, surrender, and I might just let you live." Shepard threatened, undaunted by his enemy's superior numbers.

His offer was answered with laughter.

"We are men of action, Shepard, lies do not become us." The clone purred.

"Why are you doing this?" Liara demanded, her gun trained on the Mercs surrounding them. Her body glowed blue as she readied her biotics for offense or defense. "We beat the last clone with minimum ease. What makes you so certain that you shall succeed where he failed?"

The clone smiled cruelly, he seemed strangely happy and eager to answer her. But it was not to her that he directed his answer.

"Let's show them Cerberus' latest _investments_, shall we?" he addressed the two armored figures flanking him.

The figures immediately reached up and simultaneously removed their helmets

"By the Goddess!" Liara whispered, her pretty mouth falling open and eyes wide in disbelief.

Perched on the right shoulder of the statue sat another Asari. The Asari resembled Liara exactly.

The figure on the left was a Turian. The Turian bore an exact resemblance to Garrus. Only this one did not have Garrus's scars decorating the left portion of his face.

Time seemed to slow down and no one said anything for a long while. All three too consumed by confusion and disbelief to say anything till Javik broke the silence.

"What is the meaning of this?" the last Prothean demanded, gun still aimed at the clone…or clones, as the case may be.

The Clone Shepard turned back to them.

"Let me tell you something about Cerberus, Prothean. It may be overly ambitious and xenophobic, but when its makes a few mistakes it makes sure to rectify them completely. And when _others _make mistake it makes sure to capitalize on them."

"I...I do not understand." Liara said still looking on in shock.

The clone Liara smiled.

"After Cerberus heard of Maya Brooks' failed coup with the first clone Cerberus stepped back and reevaluated the foolish woman's unsuccessful plans." The doppelganger said as shifted to cross delicate looking ankles together. Her disturbingly familiar voice causing tremors of unease and consternation through the trio. "Cerberus saw some cleverness in the original plan and sought to attempt it themselves, but with certain twists and tweaks of their own added to the mix. After thorough reexamination and thought they realized that Shepard - for all his many attributes and valor - was only one man. It's true that he had defeated the Reapers, the Collectors, and Saren, but he did not do it alone. He had the help of a team, _his_ team." The clone's arm swept in a mock gesture towards herself and the other, "Now, _this _Shepard's team." She indicated the clone to her left.

The Garrus clone picked up the Clone Liara's explanation.

"In every situation, when facing each adversary, Shepard had a tight knit group of specialists to help. Each of those in his group had been unique and special in his/her own way."

"So…" the clone Shepard continued in an almost bored manner. "Cerberus finally acknowledged that indeed 'no man is an island' as the saying goes and recreated the entire original team, each with their own capabilities and their own personalities to compliment Shepard's abilities – _My_ – abilities."

Shepard's eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold as realization struck.

"Wait…are you saying…"

The clone nodded, his eyes never leaving Shepard's.

John could feel his body tremble - not in fear though - but in _rage_!

The same violation that he had gone through had now been inflicted on his friends as well by the same organization that had sought to stop and destroy him during his mission to stop the Reapers.

"Who else?!" he demanded, his voice echoing in terrifying waves in the large chamber. The Mercs shifted back uneasily, guns still trained cautiously on their targets. Despite the fact that they had the advantage of superior numbers as well as having surrounded the trio they did not for one second let slip by that this was the legendary _Commander Shepard_ that they were facing down; the same man that had taken on the ancient machines and abominations that had come from dark space to annihilate all sentient life in the galaxy.

"Who else did Cerberus do this to?"

The clone Shepard nodded towards his companions.

"Well, as you can see Liara and Garrus for a start. Then there's also Tali back aboard our Normandy, as well as a certain 'last of his kind Prothean'," he grinned at Javik's infuriated visage. "Not to mention _every_ gun that's ever been aboard the Normandy since you were handed command of her."

Shepard said nothing.

But Javik, on the other hand, growled.

"ENOUGH!" the Prothean yelled gun cocked and aimed. "No more talking!"

The clone Shepard nodded.

"I agree." He said.

He turned towards his team.

"Kill them."

To Be Continued…

If the story sucks then I apologize. English is NOT my native language.

I hope it's not too terrible as far as Mass Effect stories go.

Also, I could use someone to proofread my work before posting it up as this monstrosity you call the 'comma' is far too much for my mortal limitations.


End file.
